


To Each His Chimera

by ApocalypseAn



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseAn/pseuds/ApocalypseAn
Summary: ABO，詹眉双AOOC有魔勾魔提及
Relationships: Anthony Davis/LeBron James
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，詹眉双A  
> OOC  
> 有魔勾魔提及

“Time has come back; Time reigns like a King now; and along with that hideous old man comes all his demonic entourage of Memories, Regrets, Spasms, Fears, Anxieties, Nightmares, Rages, and Neuroses.”  
三分线外4英尺的球刷框而出，LeBron烦躁地扯下耳机——训练的时候听任何rap之外的东西都不是个好选择，他就不该听KAJ那个老文青的鬼话。有人捡起还在徒劳地弹跳的篮球递给他，他接过后把球重重地掼在地上，踹了一脚。他从二十六七岁开始学会处事谨慎克制，被诋毁唾骂诽谤揣测的时候也能不动声色，天知道他多久没做过这种有损形象的事情了，一切只怪接踵而来的麻烦太棘手。  
“Fuck off。”他爆了句粗口，没想到来人非但没有知趣地离开，反而怪笑了一声。他一转头，果然哪壶不开提哪壶，KAJ的小男友正带着他招牌的阳光灿烂的笑容打量他，一脸傻白甜，仿佛对他身边的低气压毫无知觉。  
“休赛季了，别火气这么大嘛。”Magic好脾气地又捡起球，见他不理会，干脆自己拔了个三分，比了庆祝手势自娱自乐了会，又跑过来劝他，“虽然这个赛季不怎么成功，但AD快要来了，明年……”  
他不提AD还好，提到Anthony LeBron只觉得愈发暴躁，头也疼，后颈残缺的腺体也疼，连基本痊愈的腹股沟都在隐隐作痛。他精明算计了快半辈子，没想到着了一个比自己年轻八九岁的小鬼的道，Anthony在他的眼皮子底下往他的酒杯里加了点料，他酒刚入喉就觉得不对，Anthony扑上来堵住他的嘴，又仰头灌了一大口酒哺进去，趁他愣神的时候用omega信息素喷雾滋了他一脸。  
他虽然挖了腺体但alpha的劣根性毕竟还在，不受控制地起了生理反应，Anthony跪在他身上往下坐，alpha的体腔干涩，事先做了准备依然进退两难，不免见了点血。他试图哄Anthony下去，但头晕得厉害，一会想到童年时撞见的交媾的肉体，如同两条蠕动的黑虫，一会想到高中时目睹的霸凌，一群alpha围着瘦弱的omega像苍蝇盯着腐肉，一张张在性里狰狞的脸扭曲成蒙克的经典画作，和Anthony蹙着眉的脸融合在一起。  
他下意识地告诫自己这是他看着走到今天的小朋友，和那些别无选择只能堕进深渊的人不一样，心里却怎么也没法把当初红着脸问他要手机号，眼睛都不知道往哪里看的小男生，一脸真挚吞吞吐吐地说“是omega也没关系，你的伟大与性别无关”的少年，和在他身上吞食他的性器的年轻人联系起来。其实他们和那些人都无甚区别，只是他们多了点天赋和运气，才得以勉强挣出泥潭，可惜深渊无处不在，反抗本能，反抗命运，最后还是免不了走回系统性压迫的原点，从无人问津的野兽被异化成聚光灯下供人参观的珍稀动物。  
昏昏沉沉不知道做了多久，Anthony跪不住，带了点哭腔撒娇催他动一动，他们从沙发滚到地上，他终于掌握了点主动权，挣扎着想退出去，Anthony的腿环上他的腰，明明生涩得很还忍着羞耻勾他，他恶心结这种提醒他无可否认的动物性的东西——黑人男性alpha，黑人女性omega，返祖化，过色欲化，客体化，除了人之外他们什么都是——但还是在Anthony的身体里成了结，高潮的时候Anthony咬住了他后颈的那块疤，另一个alpha的信息素侵入破损的腺体，他模糊地回忆起回答Anthony的那句话——“我倒情愿自己是个omega。”  
alpha的身体不适合承受，准备又做得潦草，Anthony在发烧，迷迷糊糊喊了半夜的LeBron。他对着那张可怜兮兮的烧红的脸实在生不起气，自己也疲倦到了极点，懒得思考平时温文尔雅的小朋友怎么忽然性情大变，囫囵用被子把Anthony卷起来，在他身边躺下了。  
生物钟把他叫醒的时候Anthony还在昏睡，他几乎是落荒而逃，随手抄了把车钥匙就匆忙出了门，洛杉矶的晨光正好，高高低低的建筑都笼在暖金的光晕里，通勤的车流逐渐密集，穿business casual的上班族和衣着入时的游人擦肩而过，与北俄亥俄的死气沉沉迥异。种族歧视，多元化，锈带小城，国际都市。他向来爱这里的繁华， 此刻却在心里低声说，妈妈，我怀念阿克伦。


	2. Chapter 2

篮球也无法带给他宁静——很久以来的第一次。他把球馆当避难所，外面天崩地陷，时间以扭曲的方式前行，腐朽的鲜血和轰鸣的枪炮屠戮生灵湮灭文明，恨越过爱，自相残杀，因果循环，只有永不说谎的篮球是乌托邦，可乌托邦注定不是真实，就像纵情之后必将迎来自我厌恶的贤者时间，世界的结构还在那里，更迭的只是一代又一代蚍蜉撼树的普罗米修斯。  
Magic还在絮絮叨叨，他心浮气躁，压不住火气，朝他吼：“我跟你说过不要急，一击必杀比四处碰壁有效得多，你从来不听我的。”  
他不该吼Magic的。他在嫉妒，他永远不会承认自己在嫉妒。众生都说他们相似，类似的性格，类似的球风，类似的成就，他却知道他们一个是毫无阴翳的旭日，一个是靠电力光芒万丈的人工光源，Magic可以用他永无止境的热情去驱散那些黑暗，但他只能处处小心，不要被切断电力，于火光寂灭处心底那只咆哮的怪兽会吞噬他，chimera，恶俗的双关语，怪兽和美梦，一体双生。  
Magic闻不到他身上信息素混乱的味道，只当他压力大，心情不好。beta的特权。万人敬仰的都是alpha，详细点，白人，基督徒，alpha。如果不是，你要比男alpha更杀伐决断，你要当黑耶稣，你要漂白皮肤，改变口音，你要做亚文化的引领者，弄潮儿。你要和自己割裂。beta没有这样的社会期待，做好你的事情，工蜂也能闪耀，和谁交往都不会上娱乐版头条，闻不到信息素所以没人在观看破万的节目里猜你是alpha还是omega，你能对抗自己的本能，不会因为一点信息素的干扰就被欲望支使。  
他从小就想分化成beta。alpha不是做系统性压迫的帮凶就是沦为边缘人，omega的机会比其他两性更少，只有beta还算符合自由精神。分化的那天他闻到自己的气味，像稀树草原上的阳光，走进地下的小诊所，霉灰爬满墙壁，吊灯白惨惨的光照得狭小的手术室像停尸间，不打麻药，刀刃剐进脆弱的肉体，挖掉本不属于自己又生长出的一部分，仿佛切掉一块瘤子。某种程度上的阉割。  
从那之后他就失去了独属自己的味道，却没什么不舍。他不是光，也没必要拥有光的气息。  
他想道歉，嗫嚅着说不出口。Magic走上前拍了拍他的肩，也看清了他后颈上带血的牙印。他掩饰着转过身，Magic的目光从愣怔到了然，确认似地问，是AD留的印子吧。  
除了他还有谁。另一个alpha的信息素在他的血管里横冲直撞，像要剖开他的骨肉看心脏还在不在跳动，他总是用欢脱的表象去掩盖阴霾，此刻却牵起嘴角也笑不出来。“我好累。”他对自己的模板说。他的镜像陪KAJ走过黑暗年代的疯癫，Magic会懂的。  
他说我讨厌那些MJ+MJ的宣传，比起做乔丹科比的后继者我情愿当AI，凭一己之力凡人征天的omega比高高在上的alpha更值得尊敬。他说我羡慕你、Nash和大O这些beta，舆论好像认为alpha就要拿球自己冲锋陷阵，凭什么我不能和beta、omega控卫一样分享球。他说他们喊我贪图虚荣隐瞒性别的omega，说我是bitch，queen，我不觉得做alpha有什么好的，但他们的刻板印象更令人作呕。他说我不想谈感情，每段亲密关系都伤筋动骨，不是伤害对方就是被对方伤害，爱情是隐喻，折射出的是我们和外界的关系，我学不会爱人也不配被爱。  
Magic不语，拥抱他，轻轻拍他的背，如同母亲安慰受伤的孩童。头顶32和33号球衣并肩高悬在横梁上，鹣鲽依偎。积压的情绪宣泄出去像暴雨冲掉懊悔和记忆，他松开手，用毛巾擦干了汗，把耳机收进包里。  
他该回去和Anthony谈一谈了。  
——FIN——


End file.
